Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{3}{n + 1} \div \dfrac{10}{9n}$
Explanation: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $p = \dfrac{3}{n + 1} \times \dfrac{9n}{10}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{ 3 \times 9n } { (n + 1) \times 10}$ $p = \dfrac{27n}{10n + 10}$